The World is not Simply Black and White
by SephrinaRose
Summary: It is coronation day. Tsuna is just about to become Vongola Decimo, On his way to change the mafia...But some things still stand in his way. From Despicable Mafia Bosses to Rookie Policemen, he just cant get a break. Strong!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

Hello There.

New story, hope it will be okay.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Enjoy~

Key

_Italian_

Japanese

* * *

><p>It was coronation day.<p>

Finally... all of their hard work was going to be paid off. All the training, all of the fighting... everything.

It was all coming together.

Being Neo-Primo, the mafia society had requested that Tsuna be dressed in Primo's traditional outfit, with today's...modern technology.

And of course... they would bend to their wishes.

If there was anything in the world that you must never do... it was anger high class mafia.

Today could make or break Tsuna's family.

It wasn't just his coronation... it was the mafia's chance to test Tsuna capabilities. And they would test him while pretending to be polite.

It was the Mafia's way...

He was _beyond_ nervous.

Standing in front of the mirror in his change room, he looked himself over.

The regal black coat was brought together with chains of gold. Underneath, he had an Armani black suit on and shoes of the highest decree. But, despite all the regalia, he still refused to wear a bowtie. Reborn only let him because you couldn't see that he wasn't under his cloak.

Over the past three years, he'd grown. Not so much in height but in appearance.

His hair framed his face, and the constant HDW usage had made his eyes lighten into an almost golden colour. He was leaner, thin but wired with muscles developed from manoeuvring his body while flying.

His most noticeable feature was his hair. He let a portion of it grow out until his waist. But he'd plaited it so it wouldn't get in his way while flying. Still, it flowed behind him when he walked.

He thought it made him look girly but his family loved it.

He had all his weaponry on him... pills, gloves, rings etc. This was a mafia function after all.

And he was the heir to what was really Mafia Royalty.

...anyway.

He also had his headphones.

Those trusty headphones made him feel a little calmer. All his guardians would have their own earphones as well... almost exactly the same as the ones from the future.

It was nice to know that he wouldn't be along with all those mafia men.

See, it was a soiree. Only the mafia bosses would be allowed near Tsuna, whom would be on the higher level of the ballroom.

All of the boss's body guards would be required to mingle on the lower platform... even his own guardians

Tsuna wanted to cleanse the mafia... but it would be a very long process.

This formation required trust... and his life could be on stake.

Reborn had originally outwardly refused this formation... along with Nono and Tsuna's guardians.

But this is what he wanted. It was his duty to unite the mafia and return the purpose to what Primo had intended.

And to do that he needed trust.

In the mafia, everyone only cared for their own, and rejected everyone else. He needed them to trust each other.

And if that was going to put his life in danger... so be it.

But, being Vongola... they always had a backup plan.

His guardians could move as fast as lightening... Reborn had literally timed them on how fast they could get from their positions to the top level where Tsuna was.

The average was 1.5 seconds.

But... despite all the plans... he was still nervous.

He would have to associate with the people he wanted to destroy. It would be his first time.

Sure, Reborn had taught him how to socialise and updated him on the latest mafia politics.

But, still. It wasn't something he'd wanted.

The mafia was scum, and he had do destroy them while keeping up an appearance.

Calm thoughts.

He wouldn't have to destroy anything today... it was his coronation.

He hoped it would be a peaceful event.

But, they where mafia... and they really weren't known for their peaceful qualities.

* * *

><p>Tsuna steeped out of the room to see his guardians all lounging on the extravagant couches.<p>

They were all dressed up too.

All with different variations of black suits and dress shirts the colour of their flames...

There was no doubt that they were all decked out with hidden weapons, courtesy of Reborn.

Chrome was in a female suit, and cute little blouse the same colour as Mukuro's dress shirt. Her heels looked deadly, and Tsuna had no doubt in his mind that they were.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said, as he sat up from the couch, making his way towards Tsuna "Looking fancy!" He exclaimed.

As Yamamoto stopped in front of him he looked up at his rain guardian.

Over the years Yamamoto had grown even taller, much to the annoyance of Tsuna, who had only grown an inch or two.

Actually, thinking about it... all of them had grown. Even Lambo was up to his waist.

"Yeah, Tsuna-nii!" Said cow exclaimed. He was seven now, and had a mini suit on, tie and all.

"Of course Juu-diame looks great" Was the indignant growl from Gokudera, whom moved to attention when Tsuna entered the room. He still didn't get along with Lambo, but had a semi friendship with Yamamoto.

"Thank you guys" Tsuna said, a smile coming onto his face. Yamamoto smiled back, leading him to the couch to sit with them.

They could always be counted on to calm him down and divert his attention.

"Oi, Tsuna!" was the call from the door. Reborn.

"Hello Reborn-San... is it all ready?" Tsuna asked, straightening at Reborn's appearance.

Reborn approached, standing in front of them all.

"Yes, the guests are arriving." He said, before speaking to all of them.

"Okay, you guys all know what you need to do. Stay calm and pay attention. You have to arrive in 5 minutes." He said. They all nodded in response, Tsuna started feeling nervous again.

Reborn turned to leave, but before he walked out the door, he turned and took them all in, focusing on his student.

"Make Vongola proud." And them he was gone.

Tsuna took in the sentence and felt his heartbeat rise.

"Don't worry Tsuna; we've got your back." Yamamoto said, turning to him, ruffling the seventeen year olds hair.

"Oi, Baka! Don't mess up Juu-diame's hair" Gokudera said, quickly moving to fix it.

Just as Gokudera was finishing up, Hibari spoke.

"Oi, Its time to move." Was all he said. He was still exactly the same, even at the age of nineteen.

But despite his aloof manner, he had grown a grudging respect for Tsuna.

They all had.

"Extreme!" Ryohei exclaimed as he stood up from the floor... yeah, he hadn't changed much either.

Hibari looked at Tsuna for confirmation, soon they all turned to him... waiting for orders.

Tsuna closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. Opening his eyes, he nodded at Hibari.

"Okay guys, here we go."

* * *

><p>The left the room and went though their homes hallways until they reached the door of the ballroom.<p>

The whole castle was on high alert, considering that they had not only Allied families, but..._other_ families within the premises.

The guardians kept their guard up... who knows, one of the families could have sent an assassin to get Tsuna before he was even crowned.

And it would be a cold day in hell before they let that happen.

They were on the first floor entrance... specifically made for grand entrances.

A stairwell spanned out from the door, spreading out into a semi circle. After the stair's, Tsuna would have to walk down the aisle and up the platform to his throne, guardians flanking him, of course.

He knew that Nono would be waiting at the throne to crown him, Reborn at his side...

This was it.

He was finally going to become Vongola Decimo.

It was all going to pay off.

'Okay... we can do this." He said, to reassure himself as they all formed themselves at the double door.

The guardians would all walk in front of Tsuna, walking down either side of the stairs in pairs stopping when they reached the different levels. Once they were all set out, Tsuna would finally appear in the middle.

Then, he would walk down the stairs, and as he walked past his guardians, they would follow him, eventually flanking him as he began walking towards his throne.

Tsuna would have much preferred something less grand... but they were Vongola.

They had to look powerful and in sync.

They where the New Generation, they had to look up to standards.

Many of these men would be seeing him for the first time... Vongola had kept him under the radar.

He would be ready.

He would make history.

He immediately felt calm and his eyes sharpened, falling into what his guardians called his 'boss mode'.

Two servants opened up the doors in sync, and his guardians all donned serious expression. They didn't have to smile, only look dangerous.

And boy did they... even loud Lambo kept quiet and serious on Chrome's hip as she strutted down the stairs.

They each left, walking in formation... before Tsuna stepped forward.

He felt his winning smile fall into place as he stepped into the light.

* * *

><p>Antonio watched the first of the Vongola Tenth Gen guardians walk down the stairs.<p>

They looked young... but their reputations were not to be undermined.

Trafalgar 3rd, Antonio Guachi was not a pleasant man. He hated the little Vongola scum, his drug ring had already been taken out by the little brat before he was crowned.

He'd lost millions.

But, despite all he'd done. Antonio had never seen the brat before.

He was eager to see the little twerp. So he could pinpoint his hate.

But, despite his hate... the boy was Vongola. Vongola would not be pleased to have their heir killed on his coronation day

That was when he saw the boy...

He had not expected this.

He'd expected a buffed up boy on steroids and scar's coating his body. He'd expected a scowl, the boy looking down at everyone.

The brat was _smiling_.

He was a little thing, smaller than his guardians.

Antonio felt his anger increase at seeing the boy... such at tiny thing had taken out millions worth of drugs and property.

He would not let his reputation fall to _that_.

He didn't care that the brat was Vongola... he needed to be taught a lesson.

Tonight.

* * *

><p>Tsuna reached the bottom of the stairs, smiling at the people in front of him. He saw nothing but suits and distasteful expressions. It seemed they hadn't expected him.<p>

He felt himself grin internally.

He was strong. He had his guardians by his side, flanking him with their deadly expressions. And he knew that they would do anything to keep him safe.

They were Vongola.

And they were strong.

We continued walking; he was halfway down the aisle now. His guardians where following him.

At this point, he was on level with the guests. He felt small compared to them. But, it was nice knowing he could probably take them down single-handedly.

He couldn't get cocky, once you got cocky, you died.

But... he could tell they didn't respect him yet...

He would make sure they did.

He would make sure to make Vongola proud.

* * *

><p>Tsuna walked up the two-stepped platform, expression now closed. His guardians branched off to form a semi-circle around the platform, facing him.<p>

He walked up the steps, and gracefully knelt in front of the throne.

Nono smiled at him from the throne's side.

Nono handed him a dagger. Tsuna gripped it in his hand, feeling its weight.

He held his left palm out, before bringing the knife down and slicing the skin. He didn't wince; keeping his expression blank he closed his fist to keep the blood from running.

He handed the dagger back to Nono, he held his right hand out the front of him, palm facing down and Vongola ring visible on his middle finger

He held his left hand above the ring, and let a single drop of blood coat the ring, running down the sides.

Immediately, he stood and turned to face the room.

Face determined, he held out the bloody ring. Signifying that his blood was Vongola's

Vongola was his.

He let go of his barriers. He went into Hyper Dying Will.

The room shuddered as is moved by an earthquake, one which Tsuna was at the epicentre of. His hair and coat lifted at the sudden shift in power.

His forehead lit into flames and his power flowed from the Vongola ring.

He looked over everyone impassively, his power for everyone to see.

"_All hail, Vongola Decimo_!" Nono exclaimed, kneeling at Tsuna's feet.

The rest of the room went to their knees, some begrudgingly.

Tsuna's guardians all went to their knees, their right hand held to their hearts as they bowed.

He was Vongola Decimo.

King of the Mafia.

* * *

><p>It was time for them to personally acknowledge him.<p>

Mafia Bosses went to the top platform. Tsuna sat at his golden throne, hands on either side.

He looked as calm and as deadly as possible.

A lot of the Mafia Bosses didn't look happy about leaving behind their protection... but they were required to meet Vongola Decimo before he came down from his throne.

And if possible, to formally pledge their allegiance to him.

The best alliances where formed at the beginning of the new bosses reign.

Of course Dino went first. He went forward without complaint. Tsuna looked impassive, eyes shining gold as he approached... Dino couldn't help but be proud.

He was so powerful.

He knelt in front of Tsuna. Tsuna held out his hand, eyes only brushing his. He took the hand.

"I pledge myself and my families allegiance to Vongola Decimo." he stated, loud enough for the watchful mafia bosses to hear.

He kissed the bloody ring.

Just as he kissed the ring, he muttered "Well done, Tsuna".

He smiled up at him, and Tsuna looked down impassively, but he saw the glimmer in his eyes.

He stood up, face once again blank. He backed away three steps before turning away and walking from the platform.

It was all about appearances now... later on he would attack Tsuna with praise and hugs.

But now, he would do anything within his power to make Tsuna and Vongola look powerful.

Tsuna was not a weak link... and he would make sure nobody saw him as one.

* * *

><p>After all the bosses had greeted him as Vongola Decimo, he stood up.<p>

Many of the bosses had left the platform to socialise, but seeing him ready to talk, they went up to speak with him and others.

It was a chance to speak with other families and gain alliances of their own.

Servers manoeuvred around, serving champagne and other small delicacies.

They might not look like much, but they where servants of the Vongola Family.

Not only where they paid better than your average teacher, but there were trained to eliminate any threat to the Vongola.

Just an extra precaution.

"_Champagne, Decimo_?" Asked an opulently dressed server. Tsuna turned to him, and the server shivered at his stare.

Tsuna, realising he still held an intimidating glare, immediately switched it off.

_"Ah, my apologies Mr Chiserca. Yes please." _he said, smiling at the waiter.

The waiter flushed at the praise, and the fact that Vongola Decimo remembered his name.

That smile of his wasn't helping either.

Eventually, the waiter skittered away to serve others and Tsuna was approached by an old mafia boss.

Suddenly, but only for a second, Tsuna was thankful for Reborn's... tutoring.

Mr Wilocca. 5th boss of the Pretoria Mafia Family. Stayed under the radar, didn't deal in prostitution or drugs but did some shady weapons deals.

Tsuna's preferred kind of mafia.

"_Good evening, Mrs Wilocca_." he said, smiling.

And so the evening went on.

Tsuna was growing tired. So far he hadn't dealt with too many bad mafia's, or ones he had problems with in the past.

But he knew, sooner or later, one would come up.

And he didn't know how well he would hold up.

Many of the mafia bosses he knows that are present are the kind he hated. The ones that were so evil they couldn't be called human.

He hadn't been able to see his guardians for a while.

Or anyone he knew.

We was completely alone and vulnerable.

He could feel the stares from the mafia bosses; he could feel himself getting nervous again.

Controlling his breathing, he willed himself to calm down.

But... he could help but feel uneasy...

What if something happened, what if one of them was hurt, what if-

_"_We are always here, Omnivore_"_ was the familiar voice in his headphones.

He looked up, shocked, but quickly covered it.

_"_To your right" He turned, and was greeted with the sight of his cloud guardian, leaning against a marble column a few metres away.

"Look up, Juu-diame" He turned to look at the balcony, next to the stairs. Gokudera stood, leaning on the railing and looking down at him. Observing the area and making sure Tsuna was safe.

"Behind you~" Mukuro was behind the platform, just a metre away from him. He was leaning against his trident, shimmering slightly. Tsuna knew that he was under an illusion that made him invisible... but seeing Tsuna's distress, he had made himself visible to Tsuna for a moment.

"Your never alone, Tsuna" Yamamoto said, and Tsuna could see him at the snacks table, grinning at him. "We will always be there for you."

He felt calm already. But he could see a man approaching... it didn't look good.

"Thank you guys." he muttered. Before turning to the man with renewed vigour, ready to face the worst.

"_Hello there, Vongola Decimo_" Was the deep voice from the man, who approached, not even looking at him. Preferring to look at the champagne glass he was swirling, letting the contents spin in the glass.

Antonio Guachi, 3rd boss of the Trafalgar family. Dealt in all things illegal. Weapons, drugs, you name it, he's done it. Relished in others misfortune. Not very fast in battle, but strength more than made up for it. Killed innocents... and was originally in alliance with the Estrano family.

The exact type he wanted to destroy.

He could hear Mukuro growling at the man's presence... wanting badly to attack and destroy this man.

But, Mukuro couldn't... look where it got him last time.

"_Hello, Mr Guachi_." He said stiffly in Italian.

Antonio finally looked over him, before turning to his glass again, taking a sip.

_"Big show tonight, huh?" _he said. But Tsuna caught the underlying words. 'Trying to be a big-shot, aren't you?'

Tsuna tensed.

"_Yes, the Vongola is strong, and we will _not_ be considered weak"_ he said. _'_Don't underestimate me or my family'

"_Right, right... No need to get defensive, Tsunayoshi_."

"_Please refrain from calling me that, _sir_. We are not well acquainted enough."_ He almost growled.

The man moved closer, almost leering down it him.

_"Well, maybe we should get more acquainted, Tsunayoshi~." _he said...And then he attacked.

Before Tsuna could even comprehend, he had been pulled by the shoulder, spun and shoved against Antonio's broad chest.

He felt a knife at his neck.

He heard a champagne glass fall and a woman gasp as people took in the scene.

For a second, terror filled him... pure, unadulterated terror that this man was going to kill him, let his blood run down the white steps and-

But then his guardians where there.

_"You Bastard!"_ Gokudera screeched, relinquishing bombs. The other guardians too brandishing weapons. Mukuro growled savagely at the man.

Five of Antonio's men where there, grinning at the guardians with guns in their hands. Stopping them from getting closer to Antonio.

But Vongola allies where there too, pointing guns at the traitor.

_"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you."_ Antonio said, pushing the knife into Tsuna neck, breaking the skin and letting blood flow.

"_One, I've got your precious Decimo. Two, shoot me and I'll just use him as a human barrier..."_ He taunted as Tsuna blood flowed down his neck and stained his white collar.

Tsuna felt his blood boil. Not only had they threatened him, but they threatened the entire Vongola.

They would not bow to somebody like him, not under his command.

"_You have made one grave mistake, Mr Guachi_." He said calmly.

Antonio looked down at the boys head, confused. Regaining his composure, he asked

_"And what would that be, my little captive?" _He grinned again.

_"Well... you underestimated me"_ And then he was gone from Antonio's arms.

Antonio only had a moment to register the change, before he felt a blow to the back of his head.

Stumbling forward, he looked around... and was swarmed by Vongola.

He and his men were held down in seconds.

Tsuna stood above him, HDW lighted. He looked down at the man with hate in his eyes.

Seeing his own predicament, he switched his attitude, assuming Plan B.

_"Oh, I was just testing you, Decimo"_ He said, smiling up at the boy.

He grinned internally. The boy had a reputation for not killing his enemies, only handing over criminals to the police.

He was weak, and Antonio could play to that.

But, Tsuna looked down at him, Hyper Intuition warning him of the man's lies.

_"Don't lie to me, scum. I know what you wanted to do. But Vongola is not weak, and neither am I"_ He growled.

Turning to Mukuro, he tilted his head, smiling almost evilly.

Seemed some of Reborn's sadistic tendencies had rubbed off onto him.

_"Mukuro, would you like to show Mr Guachi and his men how we handle traitors?" _He asked.

Mukuro smirked, seeing what opportunity Tsuna was giving him.

_"Well, of course Decimo."_ He grabbed Antonio and bound him with illusions, soon the others allies lead the men away.

Antonio growled as he was lead away, the stares from the other guests following him.

He should have known Vongola would not be lenient.

After Gokudera hastily patched him up, Tsuna stood, speaking to the shocked guests.

_"Sorry for the disruption, please continue your evening. Deserts will be served shortly" _he said, and the people look up at him.

Finally seeing the ruler for the first time, they realised that this boy was not weak.

He was Vongola Decimo

And he was not to be undermined.

* * *

><p>Yay! Not a tragedy :)<p>

Hope it was good, haven't written something like this for a longggg while.

God Bless,

SephrinaRose


	2. Chapter 2

Tada! I got a new one done.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Officer Williams reporting for duty, Sir!" Was Sam Williams's sentence to the open office door. He was a newbie, only having been in the force for a year.<p>

So it was a surprise to be called in to Sergeant Davidson's office.

"Okay, okay come in. Lock the door behind you." Was the reply from inside.

Frowning slightly, he walked in and locked the door.

"Sit down, Officer." The intimidating Sergeant said. Sam immediately took a seat, curious but also nervous to why the man had called him.

Silence reigned.

"Look, I'm sorry, Sir. I don't know what I did but I'm sorry. Please don't fire me" He whimpered after the brief pause.

The sergeant looked quite taken aback.

"No, you haven't done anything wrong. You are here for quite the opposite reason." He said, shuffling some papers in his hands at his desk.

"Sir?" He questioned.

"I called you here to ask you if you would take on a top secret case." Davidson said.

"M-Me?" Sam asked, stuttering in his surprise.

"Yes, Officer. Your skills are astounding despite your inexperience. And I trust you not to share this case to anyone... Do you accept?" He asked.

"Um, Sir?" Sam asked. "Can I know what it is first?"

Davidson sighed, before leaning forward, clasping his hands.

"This information I'm about to tell you is top secret. You can't tell anyone, parents, girlfriends... anybody. Do you understand?"

"...yes sir." He said quietly. It wasn't like he had anyone to tell anyway.

They were all gone.

Davidson nodded, taking a file from his desk and handing it to the officer.

Sam took it, and looked down at it.

The file was thick and old, as though it had been around, unsolved for a long time. On the front was a strange symbol in gold with guns. Slightly covering the symbol was an attached piece of paper that said in bold letters 'TOP SECRET'.

That really wasn't helping his nerves.

"Okay, I would explain it all to you but there it too much. I'll just give you a run down and you can read the rest at home." The sergeant said.

He moved to his whiteboard, and flipped it around to show photographs.

"That symbol there is the symbol for the Vongola Familiga. You wouldn't have heard of them, they are very hard to trace. They are the top of the mafia food chain. They are basically Mafia Royalty... very old and _very_ _powerful_."

"What has this got to do with me, Sir?" He questioned, uneasy. Mafia was never good... he knew that from experience.

"Well, the new generation had just taken over, the 10th." Davidson stated. "We haven't had much trouble with them in the past but now they are more active than ever."

"They are taking down international mafia criminals and delivering them on our doorstep... and I need you to find out why." He said.

"Oh, okay... but why did you choose me from all the others?" Sam asked, a little numbly.

"Look" Davidson said, leaning on his desk again. "I know what happened to your family, and your previous knowledge could be very helpful in this case."

Sam absorbed this information quietly, before nodding, opening his booklet.

"Okay... you will need to know who the main people in Vongola are." Davidson stated, and Sam flipped through to the right page.

"Vongola has a system. The highest part is the part you need to be worried about. This is the boss and his guardians. Vongola Tenth has 7 guardians, all of them extremely deadly. You can read through them in your own time."

"But, you need to know about this kid. His name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, a seventeen year old Japanese boy. You may wonder why a Japanese kid is leading a mafia but here's the deal. Listen well, we've lost many men trying to find out this information."

Sam looked at a picture of the kid. He was dressed in civilian clothes. He didn't know what he expected of a mafia boss. Maybe old fat men with guns and scars... not this.

He looked so young. The single image caught his long tail of hair floating in the wind as he stepped from a car. He looked almost beautiful...

And he was looking right at the camera.

"Vongola runs on blood, and this boy has blood from a long way back, he is the ancestor of the first boss... and that makes him very dangerous. We don't have any solid information but we have heard rumours that this bloodline has incredible power... like nothing you've ever seen."

"You may not know this but people in the mafia have a strange sort of power. They call it Dying Will Flames. We've only seen it once before in the Vongola, but each guardian seems to have a different colour with different qualities, qualities like the weather. It's unpredictable since we don't have enough information on it, and we can only assume that Tsunayoshi has it too."

"Vongola bosses are always extremely powerful, since they rule the mafia. But this one is unpredictable since we have next to no information on him."

"The only advice I can give you is that if you see him, or any of his guardians... don't approach them. Stay back and call for backup. We don't know him or his personality... and we certainly don't know what he is capable of."

"Please don't get too close, Sam" The sergeant almost _pleaded_. "We can't lose another good officer."

Sam gulped. Suddenly it had all become real. He could really die... But he was sure not to let his superior down.

"Yes, Sir!" He said, straightening.

Davidson smiled. "Okay, that's all you need for now. Just go home and read up on those guardians."

Sam stood up, nodding and leaving the room, sure to keep the file away from view.

It was 7pm, so most of the police force had gone home and the night shift was filing in. Sam slipped out the door and into the chilly night.

He quickly went across the dimly light car park to his old Chevy. He was suddenly more aware of the shadows that surrounded him... and what they could hide.

Darkness hid evil... and all of the mafia was evil.

They did not care for human lives, did not care for whom they killed, innocent or not.

That was why he joined the police force. To protect innocents from the mafia's violence. But... now that he had a mafia case, it had come on all too strong.

His first mafia case was the top mafia... the ones that ruled.

But, that could be good, right? If he could get his hands on the Decimo, he could-

No.

He had not let himself fall into revenge, and he never would. He needed a clear head if he was to survive.

Besides, what could a rookie like him do to a mafia boss?

It didn't matter that this mafia boss was not what you would expect. He lead the top mafia in the world, and that was something to be very wary of.

If a child like him could do that... he must be very powerful.

And that scared him.

* * *

><p>Sam quickly started up his Chevy, and drove home in silence.<p>

He had put the file on his seat... knowing well that was held within this file could get him killed.

When he arrived home, he quickly ran up the steps. Maybe he was being watched now... maybe the Decimo already had tabs on him.

He was no longer safe.

He shut the door of his little house quietly, putting his keys on the hook.

He immediately went to have a shower, stripping off his uniform and putting the file on his bed... under a pillow, just in case.

Once he was finished he dressed into his comfiest pyjamas and settled in his bed. He reached under the pillow and took out the heavy file.

Taking a deep breath, he opened where he left off. Quickly filliping to the next page after he saw Tsunayoshi's face looking into his soul.

That boy gave him the creeps.

On the next page was a grey hair boy about the same age as Tsunayoshi... so this was a guardian. He looked vicious. He was in a battle stance, arms spread with dynamite between his fingers... but the dynamite was lit with red flames. His eyes where shadowed and a cigarette dangled from his mouth.

He was deadly.

Sam shuddered, looking down from the picture to the description.

Hayato Gokudera. Seventeen years old. Right-Man man to Vongola Decimo. Explosives and Red flames used as weapons. Do not approach, extremely dangerous.

Right.

He wasn't really hanging on to approach somebody like this anyway.

But... he was the right hand man to Tsunayoshi. Somebody this dangerous served that boy?

...Moving on.

He flipped to page, and was confronted with a picture of a tall boy, back facing the camera. He was on his side, and the dim light reflected off his bloody blade. His head was turned, and one glowing hazel eye stared into the camera.

He hated to think what happened to the person that took this photo.

Sam saw the blood coating the floor but decided to ignore that.

It wasn't as good quality as the last... probably because the person was shaking too much.

Takashi Yamamoto. Age is unknown. Known as the Sword-Emperor within the mafia. Uses blades and blue flames. Do no approach, extremely unpredictable and dangerous.

There it was again.

He really didn't like the way this was going.

He flipped the page, and saw something that shocked him.

While all the other pictures had been dark, this one was full of light. It was a good picture, as if they weren't afraid.

He guessed that was a good sign.

It was a man, young. His short white hair was flowing in the wind and his fists where wrapped in bandages.

Boxer then. That was good... Sam didn't like weapons.

But then he saw what the man was doing.

He was punching through a _wall_. Mouth open in a yell and eyes seeming to glow.

Ryohei Sasagawa. Nineteen years old. Uses fists as primary weapon and yellow flames. Do not underestimate, do not approach.

Not so good then.

He flipped over to the next page, and there was a child.

Wait, somebody probably miss-placed a picture in this book. The child looked only seven, with bright green eyes. A child like that couldn't be a guardian.

Then he looked down at the description.

Lambo Bovino. Seven years old. Holds artillery in hair and highly tolerant to electricity. Uses firearms and green flames. Do not anger, do not underestimate.

Oh, that was _not_ a good sign.

The thought that a child like that could _kill_... well, that creeped him out.

Next page.

Two people stood in the one frame, a boy and a girl back to back. Each held a trident, the sharp edges gleaming. All around them was a purple mist. Their hair was strange, like pineapple with long strands coming down to their waist, much like their boss. But, they were _smiling_.

That was _not_ a nice smile.

It was beyond creepy.

Mukuro Rukudo was the male. Age unknown, Powers unknown. Uses indigo flames and trident. Ability to make enemies go insane. DO NOT APPROACH. Extremely deadly, Do not go into line of sight... Do not make eye contact.

Sam involuntarily shuddered.

Chrome Dokuro. Age unknown, Powers similar to Rukudo's. Uses indigo flames and trident. Has ability to make enemies go insane. Do not underestimate. Do not go within 5 metres of trident. Do not approach.

Sam could feel him fear creeping in...

How could somebody that looked so innocent control these deadly people?

He flipped the last page of the chapter... and immediately wished he didn't.

The entire frame was stained with blood. It was very pixelated. Sam could only see a suited form holding a gleaming pair of weapons and sharp grey eyes.

Hibari. No other name is known. Age, Unknown. Powers, unknown. Uses modified Tonfa weapons. Do not approach. Do not let him see you. Don't stop to call for backup. Run. Most dangerous person in the world. Highest kill ratio of all guardians. Do not engage in any circumstance.

Sam closed the file. Wrapping his arms around himself.

Who where these people... Where they even human? And every single one served only Tsunayoshi.

That led him to a question.

Just who was Tsunayoshi?

Sam shuddered, and slipped into his bed, placing the cursed file on his bedside table.

He was sure to have dreams of bloodshed and destruction tonight.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up. He stretched absentmindedly... before looking at the time.<p>

7am

He was supposed to be up an hour ago.

Jumping out of bed, he grabbed his uniform from the floor and slipped it on, smoothing out the creases. Running to the bathroom, he wiped his face to get rid of the last remnants of sleep.

He picked up the file and ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

Today was not bound to be a good one.

* * *

><p>Work was horrendous. He forgot that while managing his case he still had to complete his normal work. Sergeant Davison was lenient towards him when he said he was late, only because he read the file until late the night before.<p>

But he knew not to push it.

He was just leaving when he realised he'd left his keys on his desk. Sighing he went back inside and grabbed them.

He was unbelievably tired.

He went into his Chevy, completely done with the day. He put the keys into the ignition, but the car only spluttered. Trying again, the car refused to start.

Sam growled, angry. Stupid old piece of junk.

Jumping out of the car, he decided to walk home. His car would be safe in the secure police car park.

He'd just have to walk to work tomorrow.

He sighed, grabbing the file and locking his car. He headed out.

The street was cold tonight. It was almost winter in Florence.

He pulled his coat tighter as he trudged along the footpath.

Nobody was out tonight, considering the weather and the fact that it was 8pm.

He walked along the footpath, seeing all the restaurants jam packed and the old apartments full of life.

He felt his mood improve, watching people enjoying their dinner and having fun.

He kept moving and slowly he moved away from all the life and towards the completely residential part of Florence.

Until he heard a bang.

Police training kicked in and he rolled up his file, shoving it into the coat pocket to make his hands free for combat. He felt his adrenaline kick in as he drew his gun from his hip and inched around the corner of the alley.

There was nothing there.

He moved in slowly, seeing flickering light coming from the sub-alley. Sam guessed that it was fire, a usual occurrence during violence.

He could deal with that.

He followed the light, keeping his breathing steady.

He pointed his gun around the corner before moving to see what was happening.

The light was not fire... but it was.

The fire was coming from a boy standing over a suited thug.

His long hair swayed with the power flowing from him.

Wait... long hair, mysterious power.

Oh, Shit.

Vongola Decimo was standing right in front of him.

The boy perked up, like a dog hearing its name called. He turned his head to see the officer quivering at the end of the sub-alley.

Sam forced himself from his shock and shakily pulled out his phone with one hand, trying to call for backup while keeping his gun steady.

He cursed, the adrenaline and fear where making his hands shake too much. He couldn't even get the first number.

Tsunayoshi disappeared from his spot. Sam only had a moment to look up and recognise the change before the phone was kicked from his hands.

"Sorry, Mr Policeman" He said in perfect Italian, his voice musical.

Sam looked up from his empty hand to see the boy's impassive orange stare.

This was the leader of the mafia. This boy held all the power. He commanded all the evil in the world. He was so close... he could just move his gun up an inch and he could get a vital organ, just a slight-

"I don't think so, Mr Policeman." The boy said, plucking the deadly weapon from his hands.

Anger suddenly flooded Sam... anger that the epitome of evil could just so easily disarm him like he was a helpless child.

"You are _scum_, Decimo." was all Sam could get out in his anger. The boy was so impassive to his anger and his struggle.

Sam tried a last ditch effort to punch the smaller male, but his fist was caught.

Tsuna pulled his fist up above his head, leaving his side vulnerable.

"Sorry... I'm not going to die here; I've got a family to protect." The boy said into his ear.

And then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up, and the first thing he felt was the pulsing in his head. Then he smelt the classic artificial smell of medicine.<p>

Raising his hands to hold his bandaged head, he opened his eyes.

That explained the smell, He was in the hospital.

The little one next to the police station.

"Sam, can you hear me?" Asked a nurse who approached him. He nodded.

"Okay I need you to follow my finger." The nurse said, and began moving her finger in front of his eyes.

He followed it with his eyes, ignoring the pulsing in his head.

"Okay, good work Sam." She said, before turning to somebody he couldn't see.

"He's fine, but he'll have a nasty bruise on his head for a week or two. Bring him back if he shows any unusual signs." And then she left.

The person moved into his line of view, expression set in stone. Sergeant Davidson.

"Up you get" He said, pulling the officer up. "I need to talk to you" He said.

Oh.

Vongola Decimo.

Right...

Why hadn't he killed him? Why did the boy spare him, knowing he was a police officer?

The mafia was not known for its compassion.

Davidson led him from the conjoining hospital to the station.

They were silent until they reached his office.

Davidson put him in the chair and then sat on the desk in front of him.

"What happened to you, Officer Williams?" The man asked, Sam gulped.

"Ah... I got too close." He said. Davidson's face hardened, and he went to shut the door, locking it.

"Which one?" He asked, sitting down in front of Sam again.

"...Vongola Decimo" He said quietly.

Davidson stood abruptly. We walked around his desk, agitated... He stopped and spread his palms out on his desk, leaning forward and staring into Sam's eyes.

"You are very lucky to be alive, Officer." He said quietly. "I hope you realise that."

"Yes, sir. But he didn't try to kill me, sir." He said, looking back at his superior.

Davidson looked shocked. "What!" He almost yelled.

"He only said 'Sorry... I'm not going to die here; I've got a family to protect' and then knocked me out." Sam said, clutching his hands together.

"Are you sure, Officer? The mafia are not known for their compassion." Davidson stated, moving over to look at the picture of Tsunayoshi on his board.

"Yes, Sir" Sam said.

"Did he tell you anything... anything that can help our case?" Davidson inquired.

"No sir. But he has orange flames; they come from his head and hands when he fights. He also had orange eyes." Sam said, trying to remember every detail.

"...thankyou officer. This will help a lot." Davidson said.

He said nothing as he studied Tsunayoshi.

After a few moments he turned to Sam.

"Officer, I understand if you wouldn't want to continue this case... but it would be great if you could. You're the first officer to come back unharmed." He asked.

Sam nodded. He wanted to destroy that mafia scum... now that he had experience with the boy.

"Thank you officer. We've fixed your car so you can go home." Davidson said.

Sam nodded and left the building, grabbing his keys from his desk.

He hopped into his truck and went to put the file on the seat... before realising he didn't have his file in his coat.

It was gone.

But, he sure he had it yesterday. He had put it in his coat before-

Oh.

And Davidson would have given it back to him if he had it... so that meant.

The mafia brat had it.

Dammit.

He hit his steering wheel. Angrily shoving his car into gear he sped home.

He hated the mafia. They didn't care for anyone. He was going to lose his job now, all because of that little brat.

He pushed back angry tears.

The mafia had taken everything from him. His parents, his job... everything.

He hated it so much... he wished they had never existed.

He got home and he threw his door open. He shoved he keys onto the hook and stormed into his kitchen. Emotions and the pulsing in his head fuelling his anger.

He put his hands on the bench, trying to calm himself down.

Deciding that he wasn't hungry, we went straight to his room. He turned on the light, and there sat the object of his hate.

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

There was no shock...he only felt his anger swell again, seeing the boy sitting on his bed. He didn't care that this boy was the most powerful and influential person in the world

"How the hell did you get in here you bastard!" He screeched, launching himself at the boy.

He grabbed the boy and threw him to the wall, and hit him across the face. He punched the boy repeatedly. Over and over... until some of his anger receded and he realised...

The boy wasn't fighting back.

"Fight back you scum!" He yelled at the boy.

"NO!" He boy yelled over his anger. His tone scared Sam, making him back off.

Sam fell back, sitting on his bed and the boy fell to the ground, gently holding his stomach.

"I don't want you to fear me, officer. I only want to help." The boy said after a brief pause.

He took something out of his coat, putting it between them.

It was the file.

"...why?" Sam asked.

Tsunayoshi sighed.

"I'm not what you think, Officer. I don't want to hurt people"

"Don't lie to me. You are mafia. All the mafia does is hurt people." Sam growled out, holding his throbbing scraped fists.

Tsuna looked at him, straightening.

"Maybe. But that is not what I want to be known for... I'm trying to change the mafia, Officer" He admitted.

Sam sat up; looking from his fists to the boy he used them on.

The boy sat before him, eyes bright and hair tousled.

"...How would you do that?" Sam said, almost resigned.

The boy stood up before him, only wincing slightly.

"Look, I don't know what happened to you to make you hate me so much, but I promised many people that I would return the mafia to its original purpose. I won't be like the others, Officer."

"You are mafia, your all bad" Sam said.

Tsuna sighed at him, his eyes suddenly turning into those of somebody that had seen and understood far too much. Eyes somebody at the age of seventeen should _not_ have.

"The world is not just black and white, Officer. It's just a whole lot of grey." Was all he said.

And then he was gone.

Sam didn't see him go, he didn't know how.

He was too busy thinking Tsunayoshi's last sentence over.

What did he mean, all grey?

The world was bad and good, Black and White...

Unless.

Oh.

He understood, his fogged up mind finally making sense of what he was told.

Tsunayoshi was trying to tell him that the mafia was not all black... it was just grey.

The whole world was.

You couldn't just categorise everything as good or bad.

Nobody was either good or bad. Everyone had both good and bad in their hearts.

Everything was just grey.

Sam was confused. He had always separated the bad from good. The people to fight and the people to protect. But... what if the world wasn't that way.

What if the people to protect where also evil... and what if the people to fight had some good in their hearts?

What if Tsunayoshi had become evil so he could bring out the good?

And if that was the case... Tsunayoshi could change the world.

* * *

><p>Sam went to work the next day... but for some reason, he didn't tell Davidson about what had happened last night.<p>

Tsunayoshi was all he could think about.

Tsunayoshi was doing something nobody else had tried before. He had an advantage the Police lacked.

His plan really could work.

And when the day was over, Sam decided he would seek out Tsunayoshi.

But when he got home, he realised he didn't have too.

Tsunayoshi was there, sitting on his bed.

"Hello again, Officer" Tsunayoshi said, looking ready to be attacked again.

"...Just call me Sam, Decimo" He said... this time greeting the boy in a way he was sure not to anger the overly-powerful boy.

"Sam, Then. You may call me Tsuna, if you like." Tsunayoshi said, relaxing the slightest bit but guard still up.

For a moment Sam saw the boy as a simple seventeen year old. Take away all the power and influence and he was just a scarred boy with a desperate determination to keep his family safe.

Tsunayoshi just wanted to make the word a better place.

"I understand now, T-Tsuna" Sam said, stumbling over the foreign name.

Tsuna seemed to perk up at his name, smiling slightly.

"You do?" He said, questioning.

Sam nodded "...yes."

Tsuna smiled wider... if that was even possible.

"Will you help me and my guardians?" He said.

At his words, Sam suddenly realised that his house wasn't empty, his trained ears picking up slight movements.

The guardians where here with Tsuna. They probably where the first time... when he beat him up.

He winced. Tsuna saw it.

"Oh, yes. My guardians have quite the reputation... don't worry. They won't hurt you, I won't let them. Before you answer, you should probably meet them... if you would like." Tsuna said.

"Ahh... if they won't kill me for hurting you." he said, nervous.

"Okay then" He said, before raising his voice slightly. "Guys." He called.

Suddenly all these people appeared in his room.

He didn't see them move. They were not there, but then only a second later here they were.

Sam knew that hey could kill him just as fast.

The twin pineapples were in the corner, looking at him impassively. Lambo was in Tsuna's lap looking over him with a look no child should posses. Yamamoto was on Tsuna's left, smiling. Gokudera was scowling at him from Tsuna's right side. Ryohei was in the chair at the edge of the room and another man was on his windowsill.

The cold grey eyes told him that this was the mysterious guardian, Hibari.

He shivered at the attention he was given.

"I saw the file you where given, But they aren't all that bad." Tsuna spoke up. "I guess we should give you all the information you will need to work with us... but know, if you betray us, we are still Mafia." Tsuna finished, before smiling again.

Sam gulped.

"I am Tsunayoshi Sawada, Sky Guardian. I am known as the one that protects all. My ability is harmonisation... I can turn anything to stone." Tsuna started, gesturing to Gokudera.

"Hayato Gokudera, Storm Guardian. I am known as the unrelenting storm. My ability is Disintegration, I can disintegrate anything... including you." Gokudera said, scowl never leaving his face.

"Now now Gokudera, be nice... Sam can help us." Tsuna said, gesturing to Yamamoto to go next.

"Hi, I'm Takashi Yamamoto. Rain guardian. My ability is Tranquillity; it allows me to slow everything down, including enemies." Sam remembered the picture of this guy... he knew how dangerous that ability could be.

Tsuna turned to Lambo "Hey, Lambo, you want to say your bit?" He said, rubbing the boys head.

It struck Sam how much of a family these guys really where. When Tsuna said family when they first met, Sam thought he meant Familiga... but he genuinely thought of these guys as his family.

"I'm Lambo. I'm Tsuna-nii's Lightning guardian. My ability is hardening. I can cut apart objects or electrify people." He said, gaze not leaving Sam's.

"Mukuro, Chrome. Your turn... and before you ask, we don't need a demonstration." Tsuna said, patting Lambo's hair.

"Kufufu. My name is Mukuro Rukudo. Mist Guardian, along with my Chrome here. Our ability is to construct... but by that it means we can create illusions. Anything from your imagination, even your worst nightmares." Mukuro said, his indifferent look turning into that creepy smirk from the picture.

Sam shuddered at the man's meaning.

"...anyway, Nii-san you're up. But please, no yelling." Tsuna said.

"Extreme! I am Ryohei Sasagawa. I'm Tsuna's Sun guardian. My ability is Activation, and it means I can stimulate the growth of anything... including cells to repair an injury." Ryohei whisper yelled.

Sam got the feeling that this guy yelled a lot.

Now there was only the mysterious Hibari left.

Sam looked up to meet Hibari's eyes, before immediately lowering them again.

"Hibari... can you answer please. Also, you need to be more descriptive, the file doesn't have anything on you."

Hibari seemed please with that fact, but relented.

"Kyoya Hibari. Cloud Guardian. Ability is propagation. I can replicate anything... and I could replicate your blood until your body bursts from the pressure." Hibari smirked as Sam paled.

"That's all, Hibari." Tsuna said, cutting his guardian off from scaring their ally further.

He turned to Sam, hair swishing around elegantly.

"Sorry. They aren't bad people... So, would you help us?" Tsuna asked quietly.

Sam was trying to focus on the questions but he couldn't help but feel flustered by all the stares from these very dangerous people.

Tsuna noticed this, and with one dismissive hand gesture they were gone, just as fast as they arrived.

It was just the two of them again.

Tsuna and his guardians could save this world from more unneeded bloodshed. They could save thousands more innocents then he would ever be able to.

"..Okay... what do you want me to do?" he asked timidly, agreeing.

A beautifully bright smile slid across Tsuna's face.

And with that, he was sure he made the right decision.

* * *

><p>Sam went to work with a precious document within his hands. As soon as he arrived, he went straight to Sergeant Davidson's office, despite the fact that he hadn't been called.<p>

He opened the door and walked straight in, startling Davidson.

"What are you doing here, Officer?" Davidson asked wearily.

"I have my report, Sir" He said.

"Already?" Davidson asked.

"Yes sir" Sam said.

Sighing he said "Just pass it here, you are dismissed officer. Get back to work."

Sam left.

Davidson looked over the report... and was surprised to see that it only held a few handwritten lines papercliped to the file with it.

"Dear Sir.

I have discovered that the new generation of Vongola is attempting something that has never been done before. They are destroying the mafia from the inside out.

Now, I believe the best course of action we can take is to let them do what they must.

We must let Vongola do what he cannot.

Thank you, Officer Williams"

Davidson was stunned... How the hell did he find all this out?

But then he saw the signature on the bottom, and everything made sense.

_"Kind Regards,_

_Vongola Decimo."_

* * *

><p>Boom! Done. I hope it was as much fun to read as it was for me to write.<p>

**More ideas would be great as I have zero.**

God Bless

SephrinaRose


End file.
